Second Chance
by forREVer. R.I.P LongLive Dom
Summary: What happens if Dom didn't die in the explosion and was sent to Equestria to start a new life? Will he find peace or will old and new enemies plague the world he was sent. Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, its been a LONG while since I was on , but well here I am and I have another story. **

**This story is a cross between Gears of War and MLP:FIM and you can find it on DevaintArt. **

**I would like to thank Ancient2Fox, Golden COG Dignity, and Gh0st's buddy for inspiring me make my own.**

**I would likes place where Dom confronts the Jane Doe statue.**

**Lets get it on :D**

Chapter 1 "Sacrifice"

"Maria." Dom said has he looked at the statue of Maria's family.

"Baby I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home." Dom said in a sad and defeated tone because he failed to bring her home.

"But you're with the kids now. Thats home yeah?" Dom said, hoping that Maria was listening to him, at least Maria is with the kids now and that someday Dom would see them again.

"I'll see all of you again one day." Said Dom that he will see his family again and that Maria is at least with her children that Dom wishes to be with .

Dom turns to his right and sees Marcus trying to get the pump flowing.

"Look, (points at Marcus) Marcus is busy saving the world again, so I gotta be there for him." He said has he lowered his head. Dom will help Marcus in every way he can and he will not let his best friend down.

"Sleep tight sweet heart." Was all he said has his eyes began to water.

He put his hands around his neck and undid his COG tags and held each end of the chain.

Dom stood up and put his GOG tags around the Jane Doe statute. Once he finished tying it around the neck of the statute he held his tags with his hands. Attached to his COG tags was a piece of a necklace.

The necklace belonged to Dom's wife Maria, he found her in the Inner Hollow of the Locust stronghold. She was inside of one of the Locust's torture capsules.

When Jack freed her from her prison, Dom remembered how she looked like on the day the Locust attacked. He held her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

When Marcus called out his name Dom was brought back to reality and was devastated to see that Maria was tortured to point where she should be dead.

Marcus was the only one to see Maria like this and left so that Dom could be with his wife for the last time.

Dom said his final words to Maria before he euthanized her, in which he had no other choice and wanted to end her suffering.

Once he finished he removed her necklace and attached it to his COG tags so that he could be closer to Maria.

The only thing Dom had left of Maria was the picture they took on their wedding day.

What held Dom together was Marcus because he was his best friend from childhood and was practically part of the Santiago family; Dom considers Marcus as a brother.

Dom wasn't the only one that held him together. Anya was also his best friend when he and Marcus first joint the military.

Then came Sam who was another person that helped him from going into deeper depression. He promised Sam that he would protect her from the Formers and that there is no way in hell he would let her turn into one of them.

He let go of the tags has they fell gently backwards. He looked at the statue one last time before grabbing his Lancer and walked towers the others.

When he got there Sam and Anya were keeping watch for any signs of Lambent humans or grubs while Marcus was trying to get the fuel flowing.

Dom decided to help him out by taking out his knife and giving it to him.

Marcus accepted and took it and used it to pull it down hard on it and the lever moved downward and the fuel started to flow.

Dom left before Marcus had a chance to return his knife to him.

Marcus contacted Dizzy through the earpiece and told him that the pump started to flow and right after he finished screams of the once humans started to bang through the church's door.

"Something tell me thats not the quire." Dom said sarcastically and cracked a joke despite the situation they are in.

Then the door busted open and a wave of Formers came running at them, but were easily taken down but then more came out of the church through the window and over the walls.

The small ambushed lasted for about a few minutes with only minimal damage to their armor.

Once they were inside the church Marcus told Dom which is the quickest route to get to Dizzy and Jace. Dom told him that there was an old air raid shelter that was used during the Pendulum Wars.

Once they got there, there was a black stalk that was nothing more than a husk and underneath it was a pool of Imulsion along with Imulsion vapors.

"So Marcus your father says that its the Imulsion that is killing the planet right." Sam said has they were walking down the corridor to get to the elevator.

"Yeah maybe, we use to kill to get the stuff, now its killing us." Was all he said has they made it to the lift and before they could go down Jace contacted Marcus.

"Hey Marcus we got grubs on the way." Jace said worriedly.

"Alright is the tanker ready?" Said Marcus as they desperately need the fuel.

"She got holes Marcus and she's spewing fuel and I can't patch them all, she ain't going nowhere." Dizzy said.

Marcus knew that with out that fuel they would be in trouble, but with grubs on the way Marcus knew that they needed to get out fast.

"All right forget the tanker, just get to the pickup." Marcus said as he pulled down the lever of the lift and once it reached the bottom they all ran as fast as they could towards the pickup.

Once they were on top of the gas station they could see Dizzy and Jace waiting for them on top of the pickup.

"Marcus we're good to go." Shouted Dizzy, waving his arm towards them.

Before Marcus and the others could get to the truck the gate that led to the tunnel was blown open and several Savage Drones, Grenadiers and Boomers came out and started attacking.

"Shit everybody hold the line." Shouted Marcus as bullets started flying.

Sam popped several heads of the Drones and Grenadiers while Anya, Dom, and Marcus took down several Boomers and the smaller Locust.

After several minutes into the battle some of the Drones had hooks and were tossing them into the buidling.

"Shit we grabblers coming up." Shouted Dom as he shot down the hook, killing the Drone that was trying to get up.

"Alright Dom and Sam, take care of the grabblers, Anya you and me we'll take down the others." Shouted Marcus as the plan began to take effect, but each time they took down more grubs, more just kept coming out of the tunnel.

Jace and Dizzy were trying their best to provide covering fire while the others could get down.

When things couldn't get any worse Sam shouted something that would make the whole situation worse.

"Look out, Formers behind us." Shouted as she shot one in the head turning it into nothing but dust and ember.

Then minutes later stalks sprout out from the ground and came out several Lambent Drones and Drudges.

"Run! Get to the other side!" Shouted Marcus as he, Sam and Anya ran across the wooden planks of what was left of the roof while Dom provided covering fire.

But before doom could run and join the others a stalk pooped out and destroyed the only way for him to get to the other side. The stalk cut clean through the tanker, leabing the tanker that was attached to the truck unhooked.

"we're surrounded!" Shouted Sam as she was shooting several Formers.

"There's too many! We're not going to make it." Replied Dom switching to his Gnasher Shotgun since his Lancer ran out of ammo.

"Hold'em off! Just hold's off!" Marcus shouted through the gunfire and taking down two Drones/

Dom on the other hand wasn't doing to good has he killed a Former and before he could take down more his weapon ran out of ammo.

This made him frustrated and thought it to the side. Dom was seriously outnumbered as the Lambent were closing in on him.

Dom turned to see how the others were doing and they were having a tuff time dealing with the Locust and Lambent threat.

Dom looked down and saw that the truck that was once attached to the tanker was disconnected, then an idea hit him but it would cost him greatly but he would do all he can to make sure that his friends lived.

So with out thinking Dom jumped down to the ground hard, in whited Marcus saw through the corner of his eye and watch as Dom was getting something on the side of the truck.

"Dom." Marcus shouted which caught Dom's attention.

"Get out of there! Jump!" Shouted Dom and waving his arm, signaling him to jump off the building.

Dom turned his attention to a Boomer that was in his way, he shot it three times and it died before it fell to the ground.

Marcus was watching Dom before felling a bullet hit him on the side. Thanks to the armor the bullet didn't went though; Marcus switched his gaze back to the fight and rained hell on the grubs.

Dom threw his weapon to the side and got inside into the driver seat. He closed the door behind him and turned on the engine.

Once he got the ruck running he floored it into the tunnel, killing a Boomer.

Marcus was seeing and wondered why Dom just left into the tunnel.

"Dom!" "Dom! Where are you going?" Said Marcus through the earpiece. Dom heard him but didn't replied back, his face expression changed from stern to sad as he knew was was going to happen.

The battle was becoming more and more harder for Marcus, Sam, and Anya because more stalks and Lambent were coming.

Dom made it to the end of the tunnel and made a U-turn which made the truck facing towards the tunnel.

Dom took several deep breathes because he was not ready to die but he knew that without him doing this his best friend would die and the others he cared about would perish.

"Dom what the fuck are you doing?" Marcus said though the earpiece who was now frustrated because both enemies were shooting at hem and his friend just left without saying anything.

"Pullin' the plug on them Marcus!" "Jump will you! Do it!" These were his last words to his long time best friend as he punched the gas pedal all the way towards the tunnel.

The battle looked helpless for the Gears as they were trying desperately to fend them off.

Marcus, Anya and Sam heard the horn of the truck that Dom took into the tunnel.

Anya and Sam knew what Dom was going to do so they jumped off the roof, landing on a container then jumping onto the ground and running towards the truck while being chased by Formers; leaving Marcus behind.

"Never thought it would end like this huh? Huh Maria?" Screaming Dom to the heavens where Maria was; he exited the tunnel and was now ready to hit the gas staion.

"Dom! No!" Marcus screamed has he knew what Dom was about to do.

Before Dom closed his eyes, he saw a bright light and heard a voice that sounded almost demonic.

" You. Will. DIE" Was all Dom heard when everything around him went black.

The explosion was at the center of where the battle was taking place. Killing the Locust and the Lambent.

The huge explosion force Marcus to jump off the building and land on the container and kept rolling down and landing on the ground with fire and explosions around him.

Dizzy and Jace hid behind the pickup for cover, dripping to the ground.

The explosion started to spread though out all direction and consuming everything within its radius.

Anya and Sam tossed their Lancers to the side and rolled for cover behind a container. Sam barely maid when the explosion reached almost got her.

The screams of the burning Locust and Lambent filled the air as they were being burned alive. Some of them were crushed under the roof of the once gas station. The explosion reached where the fuel pumped followed, which made everything into hell.

Anya was the first to get up and see Marcuse struggling to get to his feet to get to Dom. Anya knew that Marcus would help Dom no matter what happen and she knew that Marcus won't stop.

Anya ran as fast as she could towards Marcus with Sam behind her.

Marcus managed to get up but fell back down desperately trying to get to Dom.

Anya managed to get to Marcus before he went through the fire.

"Marcus! He's gone!" She screamed trying to get Marcus to stop what he was doing.

"He's gone! There is nothing you can do." She screamed now pleading for Marcus to stop but he won't listen.

"Stop it." "Get off me." "Please stop it." "Goddamn it! Let me get him out of there." He yelled back now crawling but before he got any further the driver seat exploded leaving nothing but fire where the driver seat was once there.

Anya lowered her head to cover herself from the sight while Marcus just stared on what just happened.

Marcus was about to continue but was stopped by Anya.

"Its ok, Marcus… It's okay." She said trying to comfort Marcus.

"Come on, we gotta go now-your father still needs us." She said in a shaking voice trying not to cry for the lost of their friend.

Marcus, however, was having it harder because he did not want to believe that his childhood best friend was gone but he couldn't denied it anymore. Dom was goon and he wanted to cry but knew that it was not the time for that.

"… Dom/" Was all he said as he looked at the ground in sadness.

Anya was on his back trying to control herself for what happened. Sam on the other hand was having it harder on herself because she loved Dom more than a friend and now she will never get a chance to say to him how she really felt about him.

Sam lowered her head and let tears roll down her face.

**Well here is my first chapter of the story, This chapter was modified somewhat from the same story that is on DevaintArt.**

**Let me know on your thoughts and chapter 2 part 1 and chapter 2 part 2 will be posted has soon has I can.**

**The first three chapters are the introductions and once that is done, the real story can began.**

**Plz review and comment. See you all next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**We, its been only a few hours and here is chapter 2, part 1**

**Like I said before, the first three chapters are introductions and once its over, the real story can begin.**

**Well here we go.**

Chapter two, Part 1

In Equestria, a land in which is ruled by two rincesses, princess Celestia and princess Luna

Princess Celestia is the alicorn that brings forth the day and princess Luna is the sister of Celestia and she brings forth the night.

!000 years ago, the ponies that lived in Equestria enjoyed the day when the sun came out, but when nightfall came everypony went to sleep and it made princess Luna sad and angry because everypony did not even gave the night a chance.

So one night Luna refused to lower the moon and wanted the night sky to be there forever. Princess Celestia tried to reason with her younger sister that if she does not lower the moon and bring forth the sun then the whole world would be out of balance.

Luna refused but her older sister kept persuading her to lower the moon and it made Luna more angry then with the power of the moon, princess Luna transformed into the powerful pony known as Nightmare Moon.

Then the battle for the fate of Equestria began as Celestia tried everything she could without harming her little sister, who was still trapped inside the being; Nightmare Moon showed no restrain to her older sister as she continued to use her dark magic against her.

When things looked black for the older alicorn, princesses Celestia had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony and send Nightmare Moon to the moon. The face on the moon had the symbol of Nightmare Moon and four stars around the moon to keep the being sealed.

Celestia was sadden because her sister will be trapped on the moon for the next 1000 years. With Luna on the moon, princess Celestia was now responsible for rising and lowering the sun and the moon.

When a thousand years had gone by Celestia had a student of her own, the young unicorn's name was Twilight Sparkle. She is Celestia's loyal, trustworthy, and faithful student,

Twilight was able to use her magic, her coat was purple, her mane and tail was dark blue, with a streak of pink and regular purple; her cutie mark was a sparkle and it symbolizes magic.

On the day for Twilight to join, she was asked to hatch a dragon's egg by the judges to see if she was eligible to join. Twilight did her best but she couldn't hatch the egg. Then outside the window, a bright light shunned the sky and a hidden power was awaken inside of the young purple foal.

Her eyes went white and the magic from her horn shot out a blinding white light that made contact with the egg and it hatched into a baby dragon.

But Twilight couldn't control the magic and was turing everypony around her into objects. Then came the princess and used her magic to stop her. Celestia had never seen anypony with that much magic and wanted her to join her school and to help her control her power.

Twilight jumped in joy has she was happy to be accepted and her parents were very proud of her.

Then came the young baby dragon. It was a mail and he had purple skin/scales with green horns. He had green eyes. Twilight named him Spike and once the young reptilian got older, Twilight was shocked to learn that he could talk has he got older.

Once he got a bit older Twilight and Spike became best of friends and he helped Twilight with her studies in anyway he can.

While Twilight was going through her books in her library, she learned that Nightmare Moon was coming on the thousandth day in which is the longest year. She asked Spike, who was on top of a ladder organizing her books, to write a letter to the princess, telling her about Nightmare Moon's return.

Once he finished he used his dragon breath to send the letter to the princess. A few minutes later Spike barf up and the letter appeared and he read it to Twilight, who was anxious to hear what her mentor said.

The letter said that the legend about Nightmare Moon is nothing more then a ponytale and Twilight needs to stop worrying; much to the unicorn's dislike.

The letter also said that Twilight needed to go to a place called Ponyville to supervise a special event and to make some friends while doing the task.

While on the fly ride to Ponyville Twilight told Spike that she does not have time to make friends and she need to confirm that the rumors about the return of Nightmare Moon were true, despite Spike's frustration for her to relax.

Once they arrived the town was not too big nor too small. While Twilight and Spike were discussing about the town, a pink pony was heading their way.

The pony's coat was pink and her mane and tail were pink and fluffy. Her eyes were blue and her cutie mark was two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on top; her name was Pinkie Pie.

When she arrived Twilight greeted her and hoping to make friends. All Pinkie did was gasp and ran by past them; Twilight did not know why she ran, nor did Spike know.

As they went to check on the food preparations the duo stumble upon a pony; her name was Applejack. Her coat was orange and her mane and tail were yellow with a red scrunchy at the end; she wears a hat and her eyes are green, her cutie mark consist of three red apples. She also had three white freckles on the side of her face. She was in charge with preparing the food for the event.

Applejack greeted Twilight by shaking her hoof rather fast. She spoke in a country accent and showed her and Spike the family farm. The two were drowned by her relatives and the foods they made.

After the buffet Twilight needs to find a pegasus named Rainbow Dash to clear the skies of any clouds. Once she and Spike found the pegasus, she was laying on a cloud chilling, much to Twilight's frustration because she was suppose to clear the skies, not lounge around. The pegasus had a sky blue coat, her mane and tail was the color of the rainbow. Her eyes were a purple with a pink color. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow in the shape of a lighting strike.

Twilight told Rainbow that she thought she was the fastest in all of Eqestria. RD took it has a challenge and she cleared the sky from clouds within 10 seconds flat. Twilight and Spike had their jaws hung open in awe, they had never seen anypony move that fast and Rainbow Dash hop e that she could hangout with Twilight and Spike because she enjoyed their company.

After clearing the skies Twilight, and her new hair style (thanks to RD) went to the dress store to check on a pony named Rarity.

Rarity was a unicorn like Twilight, her coat was white and her mane and tail were purple. She has blue eyes and her cutie mark were three diamonds; she also has a British accent and Rarity was in charge with the decorations for the event.

Once the two entered her store Rarity was busy preparing for the event.

Once Rarity took notice of their presence Rarity greeted them but was stopped when she notice Twilight's unusual hair style.

Rarity immediately took Twilight to one of Rarity's dressing room and began fixing her hair and deciding what the purple unicorn should wear for the event. While this was going on Spike was love struck when he saw Rarity. He loved the way she looked, her work, her personality and whatever he could think of that made Rarity so special.

While Rarity was helping Twilight fit into one of her dresses, Rarity was shocked to learn that Twilight came from Canterlot.

Rarity always dreamed of going to Canterlot and selling her dresses there. Only the hight class and important ponies could go and Rarity hoped that by impressing a certain pony, she could go to Canterlot.

While Rarity was distracted on getting another dress Twilight escaped before Rarity came back. Spike was too distracted by Rarity so Twilight grabbed him and she dashed out the building.

After the ordeal that happened in the store Twilight was now trying to find some music for the event.

While the two were walking down the road they both heard birds singing and followed the source of the music.

When they found the source of the music, they notice that a pegasus was the one making the birds sing.

The pegasus had a yellow coat and her mane and tail were bright pink, her cutie mark had three pink butterflies.

When Twilight interrupted the mini concert the yellow pegasus squeaked and the birds flew away.

When the pegasus turned to see who it was, Twilight finally got to see her face.

Her eyes were blue and her mane was covering most of her face, the shy pegasus didn't say anything, just continuing to stare. It was an awkward moment for the two because non of them said anything. Twilight introduced herself.

After that Fluttershy introduced herself but the purple unicorn couldn't hear her.

Fluttershy remind quire, still shy so when Twilight was about to leave and let the yellow mare continue what she was doing Spike showed up and see what was going on. Fluttershy never seen a dragon before, let alone one who could talk, so she overcame her shyness and ran towards the small dragon.

On the way back to Ponyville Spike was telling Fluttershy his whole life, even though there wasn't much to talk about because he was still young; Twilight on the other hand was getting annoyed by their conversation.

Once they returned to Twilight and Spike's new home, a tree house, Twilight told Fluttershy that Spike need his rest. Without thinking Fluttershy, using her gift for treating animals, she grabbed Spike and cradle him and went inside the house.

However, Twilight ran i and shoved Fluttershy out; not that she didn't want to, just that Twilight needed some rest and to find out if the myth about Nightmare Moon's return was true.

When the two were finally alone, Twilight ask Spike to turn on the lights so that she could begin her research. He complied and turned on the light, but when he did the room was filled with ponies.

Pinkie Pie threw a party for Twilight because since the unicorn was new in town, Pinkie thought about throwing a party so that everypony could meet her and she could make friends.

Twilight, however, did not like the fact that Pinkie Pie threw her a party, so she went to get something to drink while the hyper pony was behind her hopping up and down while telling her how she loves to throw parties.

Twilight poured herself a cup of punch and drank it, but she forgot to realize that what she just drank was actually hot sauce.

Her mouth was burning and her face turned red. She ran upstairs to her room, ignoring anypony who was watching her.

While everypony was having a good time downstairs Twilight was on her bed in deep thought about how today went.

She does not have time to make friends and overwhelmed about the myth that was quickly approaching.

She got out of bed and walked to the window and gazed up at the moon. The moon had the face of a unicorn and Twilight knew that it was the evil pony. she thought that maybe it was nothing more than a ponytale.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Spike opened the door and told her it was time for the event to begin.

When the two arrived at the town hall and went inside everypony in Ponyville was gathered. Inside the building, it was filled with all types of ponies. From earth ponies to unicorns to pegasi; even the small fillies were there. Some of the pegasi were either flying or on the ground.

Twilight was waiting for princess Celestia to arrive and hoped that the legend regarding Nightmare Moon was nothing more than a ponytail. Next to her was Pinkie Pie and she was excited to see the princess.

Everypony went quite when the lights dim down and the spotlight was aiming at the center of the stage.

Then came the mayor of Ponyville and announced that it was time for the event to begin. While everypony was cheering Twilight, however, was concerned because it was time for Nightmare Moon to escape. When she looked up to see the moon throughout a window.

She notice that the four stars went behind the moon and the image of the evil mare vanished.

Twilight began to worry now because it was only a matter of time before the evil alicorn would be here and bring forth the darkness.

Fluttershy began making the birds sind and Rarity opened the curtains for the princess of Equestria.

When she did everypony began cheering for their princess. However, they notice that the princess was taking too long; worried, Rarity went through the curtains to see what happened. When she popped her head out she told everypony that the princess was gone.

With the startling discovery, everypony went into a frantic, the mayor tried to restore order to the frighten ponies.

Twilight on the other hand knew that this day was coming and was now concerned for the princess.

Then on the balcony, blue mist with sparkles that represent the night sky came through making everypony quite and Twilight tense; she knew who it was.

Then with a blink of an eye the mist began taking form of a mare then came forth Nightmare Moon.

The evil alicorn had a black coat like the night, her mane and tail resemble the night with stars, the center of her chest was blue that spree over her shoulders and in the middle had the symbol of the moon. The top of her head was covered in light blue as if she was wearing a helmet, her hoofs were covered in the same color as her head but it only reached up to mid-leg. And her cutie mark was the moon and it was surrounded with purple. But the most frighting part were her eyes.

Her eyes were icy blue that sends a cold shiver down one's spine and her pupils were cat-like; ready to strike at any moment.

**Well that was chapter 2, but this is chapter two part 1. Part two will be posted as soon as possible and there will be a beta paring at the end of part 2.**

**MLP:FIM Belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everpony, well here is chapter 2 part 2. **

**Its been a while and I am excited to finally start the real story once the introduction is over.**

**Oh and one more thing, I will be posting up the parings for this story, but note that this is not the official parings, these are just the beta paring, and well be posting them up at the end of this chapter.**

**Well here we go, enjoy :D**

**P.S: I am a your fan :D Don't like it TOO BAD MWAHAHAHAHA.**

Chapter 2 part 2

Nightmare Moon laughed at the ponies because non of them knew about her return and was now going to bring darkness all over Equestria.

Twilight however, refused to let the evil mare take over.

Twilight was the only one, besides Celestia, to know about Nightmare Moon's return.

One the day in which is the longest day of the thousandth yearn Nightmare Moon would be freed and would be able to return to Equestria.

The dark mare started to release her dark magic from her body. The blue mist then released lighting along with thunder to scare the already terrified ponies even more for her amusement.

Twilight knew that the only way to defeat Nightmare Moon was to gather the Elements of Harmony.

So she galloped out the building and went to her house. Her friends however, knew that Twilight somehow knew that Nightmare Moon was coming, so they left Town Hall and ran towards Twilight's house.

Twilight was in her home, franticly trying to find the book about the Elements of Harmony; Spike was also helping her to find it.

When the four ponies came through the door they found Twilight trying to find a book. The ponies need to know what was going on and Twilight knew the answer but she was too busy to answer.

Twilight popped her head through pile of books she made to see who came in and it was the ponies from before. Twilight told them that she needs to find a book called the Elements of Harmony; the book has the answers on how to stop Nightmare Moon. The ponies then began helping her and Spike to find the book.

While the others were finding the book, Pinkie Pie was thinking about where the book could be, then an idea hit her. She told Twilight that the book was in the E section. The others were surprise so Twilight went to the E section and sure enough the book was there.

Applejack told Pinkie Pie how did she knew where the book was. Pinkie told her that since the book starts with an E then it must have been there; Twilight felt dumb for not thinking the obvious.

The purple unicorn used her magic to pick up the book and placed it on the floor in front of her; her friends were behind her.

Twilight then began reading.

The book said that the Elements of Harmony consists of six elements: loyalty, laughter, kindness, generosity, and honesty. The last element however, was lost and it says that when all five are gathered the sixth will appear.

The good news was that has Twilight continued to read book said that the elements are in the princesses's old castle. The bad news was that they were located in the Everfree Forest. The ponies were terrified when they heard the forest's name.

The reason why was because the Everfree Forest had a supernatural feeling, strange creatures live in there, wild animals and beasts, the clouds move by themselves without the help of pegasi, overgrown vegetation, and its just unnatural. Twilight did not want to go inside the forest but she knew that the fate of Equestria was at stake and the princess could be in trouble.

Twilight told the frighten ponies that they have to go inside the forest so that they could retrieve the six elements; much to their dislike but they had no choice. They nodded and galloped out the door and towards the Everfree Forest, leaving Spike to clean up, much to his dislike.

However, little did they know was that during the conversation, Nightmare Moon, in her mist form, was outside the window, listening where the elements were.

Once the six mares were at the edge of the forest, they all got tense and were scared to go any further. Fluttershy wanted to go home to her animals, Rarity wanted to go back to her house and finish her dresses, Applejack wanted to go back to her farm and apple buck, despite that its night, and Rainbow Dash wanted to go home to her house in the sky to sleep.

Twilight did not want to go and would prefer to study but now was not the time to chicken out. The fate of Equestria and the world was in danger and lives of everypony and the princess was at stake.

Twilight did not want the other ponies to go with her. She told them to leave and go home because it was her job and responsibility to stop Nightmare Moon. She knew everything about the evil alicorn and she doesn't want ponies to get hurt because of her.

Twilight was about to enter when Applejack stopped her. Has much has she didn't want to go, she couldn't let Twilight go inside this dangerous forest alone; she was now next to Twilight and the two were ready to go.

Rarity didn't want Twilight nor Applejack to go alone so she went to their side.

Pinkie Pid did not want her friends to go into the creepy forest alone, she was jumping up and down in excitement and was now next to the others.

Rainbow Dash became friends with Twilight, even though she didn't know it. RD didn't want anything to happen to Twilight nor the others so she joined them.

Fluttershy on the other hand didn't want them to go but she was too scared too mocha and doesn't want to go, but she knew she had too. Rainbow Dash went behind the scared mare and started to push her towards the others; Fluttershy was still not budging as RD continued to push her.

Twilight never thought that the ponies would help her; she was happy that they did. Once they were in the forest, they were in a straight line.

Twilight was at the head of the group, then Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, then Fluttershy.

The Everfree Forest was a big, scary and mysterious place. It has many wild creatures and some of the vegetation was overgrown. The ponies felt like they were being followed or something but they ignored it and continued towards the old castle.

Pinkie Pie was hopping most of the time during the trip, not even scared about the forest, unlike the others.

They were making their way towards a cliff side when Dash decided to have a little fun while they were here. But she needs to find which pony(s) would be scared. Applejack and Twilight weren't that scared and would probably get mad.

She figured that Flutershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity would be the perfect targets to be scared.

While AJ and Twilight were up ahead, it was time for RD to make her move. She stopped in front of them and gave them the look of fear and terror. She begins telling them about how scary the forest is and all the strange and frighting creatures that live here. She also tells them that once somepony enters the forest, they don't come out; the three scared ponies are now shaking in fear.

The three began to go back has Dash was creeping on them slowly; she was enjoying the fun. Her crawling was like a predator who had cornered its prey and was getting ready for the kill. The now terrified ponies were huddle together has Rainbow Dash was now hovering and was slowly approaching them from the shadows.

Twilight told RD to knock it off and keep moving. They were already near the cliff and were getting ready to turn but Dash wasn't done yet. It was there that Nightmare Moon decided to show herself. While in her mist form she made her way through the cracks of the cliff and was waiting until the right moment to strike.

When Rainbow Dash jumped in front of the terrified ponies, the cliff started to shake and the entire cliff broke apart, sending Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie sliding down the cliff side; RD and Fluttershy manage to evade by flying. When the cliff broke, the blue mist escaped and went back into the forest, waiting for the ponies to meet their fate.

Rainbow Dash flew quickly and caught Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy was panicking a bit at the what happen but she shook it off and flew and catch Rarity by the tail and pulled her until she stopped sliding.

Applejack was sliding down the cliff side and sees a branch sticking out of the rocks. She closes her eyes and uses her mouth and mange to bite the branch by luck; she came to a complete stop. When she opened her eyes and looked down, what she saw next made her heart nearly stop.

She saw Twilight heading down the cliff and towards the ledge. The unicorn was desperately trying to stop and hold on to something but it was no use. When she was about to fall, she manage to turn her body around and use her front hooves to hold herself from falling. She can't hold herself for much longer and if she fall then everything is lost.

Applejack didn't think twice and let go of the branch, yelling Twilight to hold on. One she got near to Twilight she locked her hooves onto hers and was trying to keep her from falling.

Twilight was terrified for her life has she was trying to use her back legs to push herself up but each time she did she failed.

AJ looked at Twilight. Her heart felt like it skip each beat when she looked at Twilight. She couldn't let her fall but was losing strength fast. Applejack then thought for a second then an idea popped into her head.

She told Twilight to let go and that she would be safe. Twilight opened her eyes and looked at the earth pony in shock. Twilight told her that if she let go, she would plummet to her death. Applejack knew she would die but something inside her told her that she would not die.

Applejack looked at Twilight in the eye and she did the same. Green and purple eyes meeting each other, purple eyes were full of terror and scared while the green eyes held confidence and honesty. AJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked at those pleading eyes. She told Twilight that what she was saying was the honest truth and promised her that she will be safe.

Twilight looked into her eyes and she knew that she was telling the truth. She took a deep breath and let go. Has she was falling she was screaming for dear life; Applejack could only watch as Twilight was falling. She just hoped that she didn't made a grave mistake.

Twilight was screaming the way down, her eyes close and was she that she was going to die. About halfway down she felt something grab her sides, when she open her eyes, it was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who manage to catch her in time. Twilight was grateful that the two pegasus were there in time; she was even more thankful to Applejack, who was gracefully hopping from one rock to another, making her way to the bottom.

Once Twilight was on the ground Applejack finished climbing down the cliff and regrouped with the others. Twilight thanked Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy for saving her then thanked Applejack for telling her that everything was going to be ok. Applejack couldn't help but smile and knew that everything was all right. Twilight learned that what Applejack said was honesty and truthful.

While the mane 6 were grateful to be alive, the blue mist went behind Rarity and Pinkie Pie, mad because her plan to stop Twilight failed and now she needs to find another way. She went down the dirt path and found a sleeping Manticore. She attacked the sleeping Manticore and the creature let a roar of anger and pain.

The the ponies were walking towards the old castle Rainbow Dash was telling Twilight how she saved her and Pinkie Pie. The purple unicorn became annoyed on how Rainbow kept telling how she save her and Pinkie.

About halfway down the road they all stop when they heard a roar, then a large creature jumped up in front of them, making the others stop in their tracks; fear and shocked was on their faces.

Its a Manticore, half lion, half bat and half Scorpion. It had the body of a lion, the tail of a Scorpion and the ears and wings of a bat.

It let out a mighty roar and was getting ready to attack the ponies. Twilight told the others to get ready for a fight but Fluttershy, however, knew that something was disturbing the creature and the beast seemed to be in pain.

The animal jump and used its right paw to strike Rarity first, but she managed to duck quickly. She spun around and use her back legs to deliver a painful kick to the creature's face that would severely hurt anything made contact. Rarity turned around and told the animal to not mess with her, the beast replied by letting out a loud roar in front of her face. The sheer force of the roar made Rarity's mane and tail blow back and once the animal calmed down, the unicorn's hair was up in a pouffy fashion. She let out a cry and looked back at the Manticore who was staring at her, it was getting ready to attack. She turned around and galloped has fast has she could.

The Manticore stared to chase the distress pony but was stopped when it felt something land on its head. It was Applejack who landed on its head. The now furious beast tried to shake off the pony but Applejack was riding it as if she was in a rodeo. When the animal jumped and land, he moved his head upward and Applejack was sent flying off the animal and back with the others. While in the air she told Rainbow that it was her turn to fight.

RD gave a salute and flew straight towards the enrage Manticore. She then started to spin around the animal at extremely high speeds, from the ponies's point of view, they can see that the creature was almost covered in a rainbow. But before she continued, the hybrid creature then used its tail to strike Rainbow Dash. Twilight was worried for the blue pegasus because the animal used its tail to strike and must have injected RD with poison. Rainbow Dash was sent flying back towards Twilight and the others.

Twilight, along with Applejack, was now angry at the Manticore for hurting their friends. She and AJ were preparing to charge the beast head on. Rarity and Pinkie Pie soon joined the two. Rainbow manage to shake off the pain she received and joined the others.

Once they were all together they all charged full force towards the Manticore and the Manticore did the same thing. Fluttershy on the other hand knew that the animal was in pain. She tried to tell her friends to wait and stop what they were doing but they wouldn't listen. So when the ponies were halfway before making contact, the yellow pegasus jumped out from the sideline and let out loud cry; making her friends and the beast stop charging.

Her friends looked at her weird for why she said stop. Fluttershy looked back at the Manticore and gave a warm smile and approach it slowly. The animal was about to slash her and her friends looked away, not wanting to see what happens. But instead, Fluttershy used her ability, which is to show kindness and care for animals, and to assure that the wild Manticore that she comes in peace. The beast must have known somehow and decided to trust the yellow mare.

The animal showed her its left paw and Fluttershy could saw a sharp thorn that was sticking out of its paw. This must have what awoken the animal and made it angry. Fluttershy called the hybrid creature a baby because she considers all the animals she knows has her babies. Rainbow Dash couldn't quite understand why Fluttershy would call the Manticore that tried to kill them 'baby.'

The pegasus told the animal that it was going to hurt when pulled it out. She used her mouth to grab the thorn and pulled it, the Manticore let out a painful roar, Twilight and the others thought that the beast was going to eat her. But instead it was licking her mane, thanking her for removing the thorn. This was the ponies's chance to escape quickly and went around the animal while it was busy.

Once they got through, Twilight ask Fluttershy how she knew what was wrong this the Manticore. Flutershshy told her that she somehow knew that the hybrid animal was in pain so she showed just used her kindness to make the animal trust her. Twilight thought for a second, remembering how she read about the elements and one of them consists kindness.

While the ponies continued their journey, the thorn that what once attached to the Manticore started to spin and it transformed into the blue mist and it went towards the six.

Finally after what seemed like forever they finally made it to the ancient ruins of the old castle. I t was a torn down old castle, the walls were broken and its still standing after 1000 years.

Along their journey through the Everfree Forest, Twilight saw several terrifying things and other things that made her feel good.

Along the way Twilight saw how Applejack was right about being honest and truthful, which was one of the elements. Then seeing Fluttershy handle the wild Manticore and knowing that the animal was in pain, she used her kindness to help the creature, which was another element. Then she saw how Pinkie Pie showed them that when things are scary, just laugh at them and it goes away, which was the element of laughter. Then when they were at the river and a giant sea serpent, who was in a frantic because half of his right mustache was gone, so Rarity generally gave half of her tail and used it to fix the serpent's missing facial hair. The now happy water reptilian was grateful for what the white coated pony did for giving up part of her tail to fix his mustache. For her generosity, he helped them get a cross the river. Twilight learned that Rarity didn't mind giving a part of her tail, because knowing that it was fashion disaster and she had experience on how to deal with it. Which was another element that the book said. Then the last was Rainbow Dash, when she denuded jointing the Wonderbolts, which was her dream and this was her only chance to join but she was loyal to her friends and her friends came first before her own selfishness, which was yet another element.

Once the 6 mares entered the ancient structure the wall were worn down, nature began taking over, in the center of the room, there was a small alter and around it had several spheres with shapes in the middle of them.

Rainbow and Fluttershy carried the stones one by one and gently place them on the ground. Pinkie was counting but there were only five and wondered were was the six. Twilight said that when all five were gathered, a sparkle will appear and the six will appear. She told them that she was going to use her magic to try and summon the last element; Applejack told the other ponies to give her some space and the five left the old castle, leaving Twilight alone to concentrate.

At the moment the mares left the blue mist arrived and started to circle the stones. She started going around the spheres faster and faster. Then the blue mist started to turn into a blue tornado; Twilight didn't even notice what was going on in front of her.

When Twilight opened her eyes she gasped when she saw the blue tornado and the stones were about to be taken away. Without thinking, the unicorn jumped into the tornado, trying to save the elements. Her friends heard her gasp and ran back inside. When they got inside they say Twilight jump into the tornado and vanished into thin air. Her friends were worried because they don't know where she went and were in a frantic on finding her. Applejack called out her name but didn't got a respond and she became more worried.

Rarity then called the others to look out the window where she was. On the other side there was another tower and at the top there was a several bright white light at the top. They figured that must be where Twilight was sent to.

Applejack told the others 'lets go' and they galloped out the door and towards the tower while Fluttershy and RD went flying.

Inside the tower Twilight appeared out of the purple smoke and was on the floor coughing. When she open her eyes, she gasped when she saw Nightmare Moon on top of a small stage and the elements around her.

The evil mare was chuckling and looking down at Twilight; lighting and thunder were magically appeared around her, making the room flash between light and dark, Twilight wasn't going to let Nightmare Moon win so she was preparing to charge at her. Twilight started to charge her horn and started to release a purple glow.

Nightmare Moon looked at her in disbelief, she really thinks that Twilight could take her on, she charged at her as well. When they were about to hit, the horn on Twilight's head grew brighter until she was consumed in it and vanished before she could make contact with the dark mare.

Nightmare didn't felt anything and when she opened her eyes she found that Twilight was gone, she looked back and saw Twilight was now standing where Nightmare was moments ago.

Twilight felt a bit woozy when she came out of her teleportation spell but shook it off and started to cast a sparkle to reveal where the last element was. The stones were now surrounded in a purple glow; Nightmare Moon was now angry and turned into a tornado and went towards Twilight until she was in front of the unicorn and the elements.

When Twilight was so close to summon the six element, something went wrong and the magic around the spheres shot right back at her, sending her nearly across the room and landed on her back.

When she looked up, she thought that it worked when the elements stared to react, making Nightmare panic. But instead, the magic around the stones went out making Twilight gasp. Nightmare Moon started to laugh at the dumbstruck pony/ Then she stomped on the ground, making the spheres crumble into pieces. Twilight couldn't believe what she just saw, the elements were destroyed and now without them, all is lost.

Nightmare Moon laugh in triumph has she was preparing to unleash eternal darkness.

Has Twilight watched in defeat, she heard her friends coming up the stairs and down the hall. Then a spark went through her head, her eyes went wide in realization. She looked at Nightmare Moon and gave her a smirk. Nightmare did not know why she was smirking. Twilight dolled her that the elements were not destroyed because the elements were inside her fiends, the power of friendship. Her friends finally made it to the top and were now standing by Twilight's side, confronting the dark mare.

She told Nightmare Moon that Applejack was the spirit of honest, Fluttershy was the spirit of kindness, Pinkie Pie was the spirit of laughter, Rarity was the spirit of generosity, and Rainbow Dash was the spirit of loyalty.

Then the stones that were destroyed started to float. Each of the stones went to a specific pony: The stone of honesty went to Applejack, the stone of kindness went to Fluttershy, the stone of laughter went to Pinkie Pie, the stone of generosity went to Rarity and the last stone, the stone of loyalty went to Rainbow Dash.

Each of the stone transformed into necklaces and the symbols represent their cutie marks. The finally the last element appeared before Twilight; it was a crown that symbolizes friendship.

With the power of the elements, they used its power to attack the evil mare. Nightmare Moon was no match for the elements and was defeated.

When the battle was over, the ponies were happy for defeating Nightmare Moon; they were also admiring their necklaces and how beautiful they looked. The ponies were thanking Twilight for all she has done and thought that all she was saying was nonsense.

Then a bright light came through the window and a second later princess Celesia, the ruler of Equestria, stood before them. The mares bowed down before their princess; Twilight, however, was happy that the princess was all right, she galloped towards her. Twilight thought that the whole thing was just an old ponytail.

Celestia told her that she needed to make friends and nothing more. She also told Twilight that she knew the signs of her return.

There was one more task that Celestia needed to be done. Where Nightmare Moon once stood, a young alicorn was there. She had a dark blue coat, her mane and tail were blue with sparkles has if it was the night, her hooves was like crystals with sparkles, on top of her head had a small black crown, and lastly her cutie mark was that of the moon. This was princess Luna, the younger sister of Celestia.

When the young alicorn woke up, her sister was sorry for what she did in the last one thousand years, and now she wants Luna to accept her friendship and that she missed her so much.

Luna looked up at her sister and felt tears forming in her eyes and she galloped towards her older sister, accepting her friendship and her apology. The other ponies were happy at the sight and now that Nightmare Moon was gone, everything was at peace once again. But little did they know was that there was a storm approaching. This storm is nothing that anypony in Equestria or outside Equestria has ever witness. It is only a matter of time before the whole world will experience the wrath and destruction of the Horde.

**Ok everyone and everypony. The last three chapters were just the introductions and sorry that it took sooooo long. But now that the intros are done, the real story can begin :D**

**Oh and one more thing, here is the beta paring I promised, remember this is just the beta, not the official paring. Don't forget to send on the paring you all like, but don't be cruel or else you will be sent to the moon :D**

**Here is the beta list:**

**Applejack/Rainbow Dash, Twilight/Rarity, Rarity/Spike, Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle/Princess Luna, Applebloom/Sweetie Bell/Scootaloo (I know what your thinking, remember this is JUST A BETA and if this paring is official, it won't be like overboard or anything. It will be like minor like kissing and cuddling and going out, not like full blown sex or anything like that. And since its a three paring it will only and ONLY kissing, cuddling, and going out, thats it. No threesome sex or anything. But there will be angst. Feel free to speak your mind about his paring and any other.)**

**Dom/Luna (Maybe not sure yet) Dom/Cheerilee, Dom/?**

**Well guess thats it for the beta paring, if I missed any paring please feel free to let me know and add your own paring.**

**Well till next time :D**

**Oh and one more thing: WARNING WARNING This story will have two infamous stories that I be all of you have read. Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you read it so that you can understand the fanfic, but if you have got a strong stomach and read them, especially for Sweet Apple Massacre. But in this fanfic, things will be quite different than the original fanfics.**

**Will let me know and don't forget to comment. I will be here all week and so on :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone and everypony, I am back and here the next installment of the story. 

I hope all of you enjoy it.

Plz review and comment, thanks :D

Warning: There are some disturbing scenes so heads up :D

Chapter 4

Storm is coming: Part 1

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville and everypony was doing their daily routine. It has been two years since Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon and saved Equestria. When they defeated Nightmare Moon, the ponies discovered that the princess's sister, princess Luna, was Nightmare Moon. Once everything went to how they were before Nightmare Moon's arrival, princess Celestia asked Twilight to report to her about what she had learned about friendship each week.

During the course of the year, the young unicorn had learned a lot about friendship when she was helping her friends. Sometimes the other ponies would report to Celestia on what they learned about friendship. Each time the ponies help one another, or anypony in Ponyville, their friendship with each other and the citizens grow stronger.

But something terrible happened one year after Nightmare Moon. An evil creature that was turned into stone by princess Celestia and princess Luna 1000 years ago. A creature that was pure disharmony and utter chaos and wants nothing but destruction and rule over Equestria once again. His name was Discord and also referred to has a Draconequus.

The spell that Celestia and Luna cast wasn't strong enough to hold him in his stony prison and with each passing century during his confinement, the spell was getting weaker and he was getting stronger. He was planning on how to take down the princess and take back Equestria while he was sealed away, he knew what he was going to go after once he was freed.

The time came when he was strong enough to break through his prison and take his plan into motion. However, when he was freed the sighs of his released did not go un-notice. All over Equestria, clouds that were pink and made of cotton candy rained over the land and it rained chocolate. The food, fruits, and other eatables turned massive and the animals grew longer appendages; the whole land, not just Ponyville, started to become unbalanced and everypony was scared for their lives.

It was there that the princess was in a frantic and called the mane 6 to aid her; that was when Discord made his move and used his dark magic to unseal the princess's hidden back chamber where Celestia kept the Elements of Harmony safe.

Discord wanted to have some fun with the 6 mares and greet his 'old friend' Celestia so he revealed himself to them. He told them that the elements are somewhere in the maze where he was sealed away as a stone. Once they got there, Rarity and Twilight's horn were gone and Flutteshy and Rainbow Dash's wings disappeared. Discord appeared before them and told them that there is no cheating and if one of them cheat, then they lose.

Discord wanted to have a bit more fun so while the ponies were in the maze, he started to manipulate each pony, turning them into their opposites. He started with Applejack and turned her into a liar, then Pinkie Pie, turning her into a jerk. Rarity into a greedy pony, Fluttershy into a bully, and finally turning Rainbow Dash into a selfish and un-loyal pony.

Since Discord told Dash that if she does not have her wings, then her hometown of Cloudsdale will be defenseless and destroyed if she wasn't there. Rainbow didn't want to leave Twilight but her home could be in danger; she was selfish and un-loyal enough to take the offer and flew away, his plan worked.

He told Twilight that Rainbow Dash cheated and she lost. The purple unicorn couldn't believe that Rainbow Dash, her loyal friend, betrayed her and went off to who knows where.

The Draconequus laughed in triumph, Twilight and her friends couldn't beat Discord, the Elements of Harmony couldn't defeat him and now was the new ruler of Equestria; Twilight couldn't believe it, her friends changed, Discord won, but most of all, she failed the princess and lost her friendship with her friends.

But Discord's reign of chaos didn't last very long when Twilight learned that she was the one who was able to reverse Discord's spell, all she needed was a refreshment that princess Celestia sent her through a letter.

Twilight and her friends used the elements and defeated, turning him back into stone once more. With that being done, Ponyville started to return back to normal and all over Equestria was returning normal has well. Equestria was now safe once more, thanks to Twilight and her friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 6am when Twilight Sparkle was in her library organizing her books after another long night of studying. Twilight had been missing her study time on account that she has been helping her friends; she was helping them for one week and she missed her studies because of them. She didn't mind helping them but one week without her studying can make her quite uncomfortable. The following week, she spent each day and night studying up until now and she manage to catch up on her studies. She was exhausted and her eyes were red and had bags under her eyes; her mane and tail was a mess.

"And there we go. The last book is now neatly shelved." Said Twilight has she gazed around the room, looking on how neatly she cleaned the room. Normally she would have ask Spike to help her clean or let him do it but thought that Spike had been working hard last week and this week with helping around the tree house and helping Rarity with her cleaning and digging for gems.

She couldn't wait to go to sleep after a week of almost no sleep. At least now she caught up on her studies and has until sunset to report back to Celestia.

Twilight was about to go upstairs when she notice something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a book that was on the floor. The tired purple unicorn was too tired to pick it up and put it away, she left it there and went to bed. She would pick up later or let Spike get it when he wakes up.

When she got to her room she saw Spike curled up in his basket, snoring. She jumped onto her bed, ignoring to cover herself with her blanket.

She was asleep in less than 10 seconds when she landed on the bed.

_3 hours later_

"Twilight. Twilight wake up." The unicorn was happily sleeping when Spike woke her up from her sleep. Twilight let out a loud groan and turn her back away from Spike, trying to fall back asleep.

"Ugh later Spike. I'm too tired to do anything right now." Said the tired unicorn as she tried to fall back asleep.

"But Twilight, you have to help Applejack remember?"

Twilight sat up quickly. She forgot that she was suppose to help Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres to help her with apple bucking today. It was an important day for the earth pony because it was the day that the apples come in earlier than usual.

Twilight got out of bed, knocking Spike over, and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and did not like what she saw.

Her mane was a mess. Part of her hair was sticking out from all sides and her tail was in no good either as it too was a mess. Her eyes were still red and the bags under her eyes were still there.

"I really don't want to go but I made a promise to Applejack and I am not going to break a promise." She said to herself has she levitated a brush and started fixing her mane and tail. It took her a while because the hairs on her mane and tail kept sticking out.

Once she finished she turned on the faucet and levitated her toothbrush, toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. Her teeth were very dirty and her breath smelled awful; she couldn't believe that her teeth were still holding together and not a single cavity after a week of studying.

After she finished brushing her teeth she washed her face and dried herself. she looked at the mirror and liked what she sees.

Her mane and tail were straight and better than she had it before, her teeth were now bright and shining and her coat and cutie mark were slightly bit dirty but she didn't have enough time to shower. She grabbed a towel and turned on the faucet to wet the towel and turned it off and used her magic on the towel and she started cleaning her coat and cutie mark. The warm wet towel made Twilight feel good and grabbed another towel to dry her body and her mark. Once she finished she looked at her coat and cutie mark, it looked much better than before, but she hopes that after she's finished with helping Applejack and sending her report to the princess, she could finally take a shower and sleep.

The only problem was her eyes. They were still red and her bags were still there. She had no choice but to go with her eyes looking like this. She would tell Applejack that she was busy studying all night and hopes that Applejack could understand.

She got out of the bathroom and went downstairs. She saw Spike setting up the table for breakfast.

"Hey Twilight. Want to eat something before you go?" Said the young dragon generously.

Twilight felt her stomach rumbling when he said that and she did want something to eat, but she knew that she would be late if she ate and the only time she was late was when she failed to report back to Celestia.

"I love to Spike but I can't and I have to be at the farm before I am late." The unicorn said and went towards the door.

"Twilight wait." Shouted Spike.

"What is it Spike? I don't have tiiiiiahhhh." Twilight hit something and fell to the floor.

"Twilight are you ok?" Spike said, worried about his friend.

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine. What hit me?" Ask the dazed unicorn. She looked at what hit her and it was the same book she saw three hours ago.

"I was trying to tell you that there was a book on the floor." He said has he helped Twilight get back up.

"Well, what kind of book is it?" She said as she was rubbing her head.

Spiked picked up the book and started to inspect it. The book was the same size as the other books in the library, it had a grey hard cover and it was relatively heavy for its size. On the center of the book had a really, really faint symbol of what looks like a gear of some sort but can't quite tell. There was also three letters underneath the symbol but they too were faint to tell what they were..

"I am not sure Twilight. The title says 'Different Species', what a strange title for a book. I have never seen a book like this before." The young dragon said honestly.

"Let me see it." Twilight said curiously. She used her magic to take the book from Spike and held it in front of her. She was curious about the book.

"Hmm, your right Spike, this is a strange book and the symbol and the letters, I can't tell what kind of symbol or letters they are." She said and opened it and a letter fell down. Spike picked up the letter and was shocked when he saw it.

"What's the letter Spike?" Ask the unicorn.

"Ugh Twilight, this letter is for you. It's from the princess." He said nervously.

Twilight dropped the book and it made a loud thud sound, it made owlicious, who was sleeping in the corner jump in fright. The unicorn grabbed the letter and opened it; she hopes that it wasn't bad or anything.

She began reading:

Dear Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, here is my gift to you. I found it deep in the Everfree Forest and kept it in the library. I want you to have it. It contains every species that lives in and out of Equestria. I hope you enjoy your new book and one more 

thing, you don't have to report back on your finding on friendship this week. I know that you have been catching up on your studies and I am proud that you are continuing to learn. Just don't over work yourself.

Princess Celestia.

Twilight had her mouth wide open and couldn't believe it. Her teacher, the princess of Equestria, gave her a book and not just any ordinary book. It came from deep within the Everfree Forest and the princess kept it in her royal library. And now she wants Twilight to have it.

The happy Twilight was jumping up and down in excitement. Not only she found a new book to read, but it came from her teacher, and she doesn't have to report to her this week, which she was relieved.

"Oooo, I can't wait to read it right now." She said excitedly and the book on her desk.

"Ugh Twilight, I know that you want to read it but what about Applejack?"

Twilight thought for a second. She really wants to read the book but she has to help Applejack first.

'**Maybe if I work fast, then we can finish early and i can read my book.**' Thought the unicorn.

"Your right Spike. Well I'm off to go help Applejack. Can you leave the book where it is till I get back?" She asked. Even though if Twilight didn't need to go with the orange earth pony and if she was tired, she would read the book even then.

"Sure thing Twilight." Spike said happily.

"Thanks Spike, you are definitely my number one assistant." She finished, making the young dragon blush.

"Oh Spike, one more thing, can you feed owilicious?" She asked politely. Spike still didn't like owilicious and still thinks that the owl will replace him as number one assistant. But Twilight told him that no one can replace him and he will always be her number one assistant.

No problem Twilight"

"Thanks Spike." She galloped out the door and towards Sweet Apple Acres.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twilight arrived a few minutes late. She was exhausted from not getting enough sleep and galloped one mile to reach the farm. She went to the field and saw Applejack caring two baskets of apples and pulling several carts of apples.

Twilight was amazed at the site.

'**Whoa. I didn't know that Applejack was strong enough to pull five carts of apples and carry two loads of apples.**' She thought in awe as she saw the earth pony working. Twilight notice that Applejack was having a hard time pulling the apples and the ones she was carrying started to affect her balance. Twilight went to her side to help her.

"Applejack, sorry for being late. Here let me help." Twilight said. She used her magic to lift off the apples on the earth pony's back and place them on hers'. The weight of the buckets plus the apples were very heavy for the purple unicorn but she didn't want to show it. She also felt bad for being late and not helping Applejack in time. The last time she was tardy was when she didn't report back to the princess. Now, she was late again and it made the purple unicorn sad.

The earth pony looked at Twilight, sweat running down her face.

"Hey there Twilight, I thought you wouldn't be here cause you're always on time and thought that somethin' happened." Said the worried orange pony. "Don't worry if you're late, has long has your here." She replied with a smile.

The two smiled and went towards the farm to unload the apples.

"So Twilight, how come you're late." Said Applejack. She was curious because Twilight was never late, only for that one time

Twilight was thinking for a moment before responding.

"Oh um, I was busy studying all night again." She said, giving the country pony a nervous smile.

"Oh Twilight, you should know better than doing that again without any sleep." Said the orange pony.

Twilight felt bad for not getting enough sleep. "I know A.J, its just that, I was behind and I needed to catch up." She answered, keeping her head low.

"Well have you catch up yet?" She questioned Twilight has both ponies made it back to the barn.

"Yeah I did." Replied Twilight has she unload the baskets onto the floor.

"Ok then, why don't you sleep instead. By the way your eyes are and the way your body is slightly trembling, I reckon that you won't last if you continue helping me." Applejack said seriously has she unhooked herself from the carts.

"But Applejack, you need my help, and there are too many apples for you to buck, not to mention that they come in earlier." Twilight answered worriedly.

"Don't worry bout' me sugar cube. Your health is more important right now Twilight." She said, taking no for an answer.

Twilight didn't know what to do. Part of her wants to continue but her body was protesting for her to stop and sleep.

Twilight sighs in defeat.

"Alright Applejack, if you insist." Replied the defeated Twilight. "Well I guess I should go going home then." She said and she was about to leave when Applejack stopped in front of her.

"Whoa, hold on right there sugar cube. You are not going anywhere." Said the country pony . Applejack doesn't want Twilight to go home like this. Just because its day time doesn't mean that somepony or something might take advantage of her incase she collapses on the road. Her mother told A.L what happens if somepony were to take advantage if they were too tired like Twilight and heaven forbids her from letting Twilight leave.

"Alright Applejack, if you say so. Where do I sleep then?" said the tired unicorn.

"You can sleep on the pile of hay in the corner." Applejack said, pointing her hoof to a pile of hay in the corner of the barn.

The wobbling unicorn manage to make her way to the pile of hay and drop hard on the yellow dry grass; making several scattering in the air and on the floor.

The soft, cozy hay made Twilight fall asleep quickly. Applejack saw the sleeping mare and was glad that she didn't let her go home like this.

Applejack went back and hooked herself up to several line of carts and was ready to continue her bucking.

"Thank you Applejack.' The earth pony looked back and saw Twilight whose eyes are barley open. The way she looked and how the mooring sun was shining through the cracks of the barn, Twilight looked like an angel. Applejack smiled at the sleepy unicorn.

"No problem sugar cube.'" Said the earth pony and went outside to continue her work, leaving Twilight to sleep. Twilight saw the orange pony leave until she couldn't see her anymore and the faint sound of the cats were out of her hearing range. The unicorn was glad to have a friend like Applejack to help her when she needs it. Twilight closed her eyes and drifted to a peaceful sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twilight was tossing and turning on the of hays; he was having a horrific nightmare.

(Inside Twilight's nightmare)

Twilight was in the middle of Ponyville and everypony was in a panic.

All around her was in utter chaos, building, businesses, and homes were either destroyed or on fire. Twilight heard the screams and cries of the ponies around her. She saw several dead ponies on the ground with blood oozing from holes around their bodies, some were bleeding to death; love ones were around them grieving and trying to save them. It made the purple unicorn turn away from the sheer horror and madness; especially the dead and dying ponies. What made Twilight cry was that when she turned away she saw several fillies slaughter from an unknown source. Some were cut in half, others with no head, a few were beaten to death. Twilight just wanted to wake up from this terrifying nightmare. She is looking around at the chaos to find out who or what caused all of this. At first, she must have thought it was Discord, but she and her friends sealed him away and if even he did escape, he wouldn't do this, would he?

She galloped towards Sugar Cube Corner to find if any of her friends were all right. The screams and cries of the agony ponies and fillies filled the air along with strange popping sounds.

The smell of fire, blood, dead and dying ponies was getting to be too much for the unicorn but she somehow manage to keep herself together; despite what was going on around her.

Once she got there the building was on fire and she couldn't see anypony inside. There was blood stains on the door and on the walls. She just hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Cakes and Pinkie Pie weren't inside the burning building.

Twilight was about to head towards Rarity's shop when she saw three ponies, two stallions and one mare, the three were running away from the chaos. One of the stallions had a brown coat and his mane and tail were black, the second stallion had a light brown coat and the mane and tail were also black; Twilight thinks that they must be relatives. The mare had a light pink coat and her mane and tail were yellow. But she could quite tell because of all the smoke and debris in the air. Than out of nowhere a large creature landed on one of the pony stallions trying to escape, making a popping noise and blood splatter all over; some landed on Twilight.

The creature was non-other than a griffin, wearing the traditional armor of war. The other stallion was in tears cause the griffin killed his brother. The mighty creature used it's eagle claws to tear the second stallion apart, than used it's right talon to slash the stunned, horrified mare. The unfortunate pony fell with a thud; blood was spewing from her wounds. The helpless mare was still alive but the griffin used it's claw and stomp on the pony's head hard. The sound of bone, blood and brian matter splatter all over the floor and the beast just loved killing ponies.

Twilight couldn't believe what just happened in front of her. She just cried silently for the mare who just had her head stomp, she wishes to just wake up and forget all of this. But her sadness was replaced with terror when the griffin turned it's head towards Twilight; bloodlust it's eyes.

Twilight tried to escape but found herself unable to move.

The griffin then launched itself towards the traumatized unicorn, Twilight didn't react in time when the griffin pinned her to the ground.

Twilight struggled to get free but the sheer force of the talons made it impossible for her to escape. Despite this being a dream, the pain felt real. The griffin looked down at it's prey, a devilish smile crept it's face.

"You know my little pony, I always wanted to do it with a pony." Said the griffin as he was eyeing her body, making the struggling unicorn stiff. She knew what he meant and tried to free herself from his grip.

The griffin released his left talon and used it to trail his sharp nail slowly tracing down Twilight's body until it stopped just tat the bottom of her stomach. The purple mare knew what he wanted.

"I heard that ponies are soft and easily to break once we 'get it in there' to them.'

"But sadly, I don't have the time for that, me and my brothers and sisters are here to exterminate." Said the beast seriously. Twilight didn't know by what he meant by 'exterminate' but she did knew that he was here to kill.

"TIME TO DIE." The griffin yelled, pulling his head back and launched forward. Twilight closed her eyes, waiting for her faith when….

'BAM' 'POP'

A loud metallic noise followed by a popping sound struck the side of the griffin's head, causing the head to explode. The helmet from the griffon, bone, brian matter, and blood splattered all over the ground and on Twilight. The frightened mare heard the sound and opened her eyes, only to see the headless griffon land on top of her. The purple unicorn let out a shriek and tried to get out but couldn't due to the weight of the body. Twilight could see the spinal cord and veins of the griffon and when she looked at her hooves they were covered in blood.

Red liquid was dripping from the hole where the head was ones attached to the body. Twilight felt nauseous at the sight and was about to faint when a black metal leg shoved the carcass to the side; the body fell to the ground with a thud. Twilight was relived that the body was off of her but her whole body was still trembling and tail and body were covered in blood; the smell and stickiness of the blood made the mare sick. She looked up at who or what saved her and a terrified looked came to her face. Through her teary, puffy red eyes, she could see the being clearly.

In front of her was a figure about 6 feet tall and it was standing on two hooves. It had some sort of charcoal black and grey skin all over; it was relatively shiny. In the middle of it, it had a blue glow which was in a vertical line. The head was covered in the same manner has its body. The thing had no mouth, no nose, no ears, no hair/mane and no tail. The only thing it had was eyes

It frightened the purple mare because she had never in her whole life seen a creature like this before. What Twilight couldn't keep her eyes off was its eyes and the thing it was holding.

The creature's eyes were a blue color and has if it showed no emotion. The front hooves had small appendages at the end of it. The object it was holding was a small metallic object with a long barrel at the end of it; smoke was coming out of it. Twilight figured that what killed the griffin.

What Twilight was looking at was an Onyx Guard.

"Are you all right." It ask. The startled mare was shocked that it talked. What made her more surprise was that it spoke in her language, Equestrian. From it's voice, it sounded male.

"Y-yes, I-I-I'm fine." She said, still looking at the deadly weapon. She tried to look away but she couldn't stop looking into the being's eyes. From her point of view, the eyes showed seriousness.

"Good, If I hadn't come in time, that 'thing' would have had it's way with you." It spoke. Twilight shuddered at what happened just a minute ago and put her hooves around herself, making a squishy like noise due to the blood

The Onyx Guard probably shouldn't have brought that up but he doesn't have time for this.

"Come on lets go, we're evacuating the town." He spoke with authority. Twilight nodded but she was still traumatized by what happened and can't get up. New wave of tears ran down her face at what the griffin was about to do. The pain on her front hooves were hurting and can't get up.

The guard sighed in frustration.

"Here, let me carry yo-UGHAAAA.

He let out a loud a pain full scream has a long sword like object went through his back and out the stomach. The young mare watched in horror has the body of the one that saved her was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. The body fell with a thud, blood was spewing from the wounds; the Onyx Guard was dead instantly.

The young mare looked up at what killed him and was terrified at what was in front of her.

It was a tall, large and vicious creature. It was about nine to ten feet tall and standing on two hooves. It was wearing a large black coat like armor that covers the whole body, minus half of it's hooves. The hooves did have the same appendages like the one it killed, five to be in fact. In the middle of the chest were four small circles and it was giving off a orange glow. But what made Twilight terrified was the creature's face and the weapon it was holding.

The face was pale, rough and almost reptilian type. It had no mane/hair, no tail, no ears, the bottom teeth was sharp and were coming out of its mouth. It had the eyes of a monster, nothing but pure evil and destruction. In it's right arm it was holding a 10in blade that was dripping in blood. The big blade had sharp and it had several sharp edges too; the monster was holding it firmly and tightly.

What Twilight was looking at was non-other than General RAMM himself.

RAAM started walking towards the psychological damage unicorn. Twilight snapped herself out of it and shrieked when she saw RAAM heading towards her. She was crawling backwards trying to stay away from the Locust General. She went over the decaying carcass of the griffin and kept crawling backwards until her back hit a wall; her heart stopped.

The General stomp on the head of the fallen Onyx Guard, making a popping sound has metal, bone, brain matter and blood splatter all over. When RAAM go to the body of the griffin, he picked it up with his left hand and tossed it to the side like a piece of trash; he threw it about 10ft away making rough squishy like noise. It continued to advance until he was about one foot away from Twilight.

Twilight was crying silently has she gazed up at RAAM. Twilight felt like she was a puny little insect about to get squashed. By the way the General was looking at her, it didn't want to take advantage of her like what the griffin was about to do. Instead, it was going the kill her. The unicorn closed her eyes and waiting the monster to finish her. She waited but nothing came. She slowly open her eyes, hoping that she woke up but sadly she was still in her nightmare, RAAM was still in front of her.

"Look." It spoke, pointing its finger to his left. Its voice sounded deep and terrifying, almost demonic; it even spoke Equestrian, from the voice it sounded male.

Twilight looked to where RAMM was pointing. What she saw next was a massive massacre.

She saw ponies getting slaughtered by griffins. Blood and bodies tainted the streets of the once peaceful town. Twilight also saw Diamond Dogs killing ponies and griffins, some were capturing ponies to use has labor slaves in their tunnels. Few of them were trying to rape the helpless mare and one of them was Rarity. But were shot down by the same armored creatures that saved Twilight before taking them to safety. Few of the winged creatures tried to do the same but they too were gunned down by the armored being, but these were different than the others.

These wore blue colored armor which only covers the torso, leaving the arms expose. They too stand on two hooves and are coved with leather material and armor plating. They all wore helmets and their armor and helmets were blue and illuminating a blue glow. There were about two or three more types of armor beings but the ones that seems to have more experience would be the dark armored ones and those who have golden helmets.

They were holding strange metallic weapons. Some were big, other were small. Each one was making loud and different types of noises. However, two weapons that made Twilight sick and scared. One of them was a medium size weapon with a long, sharp knife at the front of it; most of them were covered in blood and used it multiple times against the enemies.

Then came the other weapon that made the young unicorn cower in fear. The weapon was the same size has the other, but this one seemed more advanced, more deadlier; parts of it was illuminating a blue glow. What made Twilight twice has scared was that at the end of it, instead of a knife, a chainsaw was attached to it.

The sound alone when it activates made the purple unicorn panic and shudder when she saw how one of the blue soldiers used it on one of the griffins.

The noise of the deadly attachment was terrifying to the pony's ears. When the chainsaw made contact, it made a high pitch noise has it was tearing flesh and bone from the griffin. The screams of pain and agony, along with blood coming from the griffin has it's body was being torn in half. When the body fell, it fell to pieces, blood, bone and guts fell all over the Gear and on the ground; the gruesome site made Twilight vomit.

Twilight saw several of the princesses's royal guards fighting along side the armored once. She saw earth ponies charge at the griffins, trying to save the ponies and fillies who were still trapped. Unicorns were using their magic to fight off against the Diamond Dogs while the Pegasi were carrying the ponies to safety.

"Time to witness the power of the HORDE." RAAM said has he gazed at the didn't know what RAAM meant until the ground started to shake violently. Twilight felt it was an earthquake until the ground near them started to split open and strange creatures were coming out of the massive hole.

These 'creatures' were very similar to the one in front of her. These had the same pale, rough reptilian-like skin, they too stand on two hooves, their arms were large and have very sharp fingers nail. Their bodies were builder than those in the center of Ponyville. They have begun to slaughter their enemies.

Most of them wore armor which only covers their bodies, leaving their arms expose; others have no upper armor, some they did, but were different, either a piece or armor on their arms or not. several of them wore different kinds of helmets and others didn't. The three things they have in common was that their armor was red, around their body armor and helmets were giving off a red glow, similar to the armored ones. The last thing is that they want to kill everyone.

Twilight saw how they strike their enemies with great speed and power.

The Locust Horde showed no restrain, no hesitation, no remorse, no weakness, no mercy, no nothing just kill anything that wasn't their kind.

"GRUBS!"

One of the Gears said and half of them started to focus fire on the Locust. Gunfire, screams, cries, smoke, blood, dead bodies filled the air has everything to hell.

The frightened mare watched in horror has the Locust bulldozed their way through homes, businesses, and the streets. She watched one of them chainsawed a Onyx Guard and another beating a Diamond Dog to death with it's weapon. Once it finished cracking the skull, and it said 'so weak.' The griffins changed their tactics and have of them started to fight against the Locust, which was a huge mistake for the winged beasts. The advantage the griffins had the ability to fly but the Locust saw them has flying targets and fired their weapons; wiping them out of the sky.

Twilight's heart stopped at what she saw in the alleyway. A Drone was mercilessly beating a pony has the mare tried to shield herself. The monster then pick up the bloody, beaten mare and threw her to the ground hard, making a cracking noise upon impact; the pony was hardly breathing and cried silently. The savage beast then came up to her, grabbed on of her legs, put it's boot hard on her stomach and with one mighty pull…. *CRACK*.

The leg came right off. The barely alive pony squirmed and in pain has the lost of her appendages. Blood was spewing out from the wound and from the leg; it splattered all over the dying pony and on the Drone. Then the monster started to beat her with her own leg; it sounded like if somepony was beating a sack of raw meat with a mallet. Twilight couldn't do anything but watch the horrified scene in front of her; she cried furiously. Once the Drone finished beating the mare to death it dropped the leg on top of the dead pony.

"Useless meat." It said has it went to grab its weapon.

"MOMMY!" Twilight heard a small filly who was hiding inside a trash can. He cried at what he just witness and went to his mother's side. The purple unicorn cried even more because not only was the young an orphan but just witness his own mother being slaughtered to death. Unfortunately, the Drone heard the cry and saw the filly near his dead mother it killed. Twilight couldn't watch has the heartless monster was about to stomp the young filly when…

*BAM BAM BAM BAM BMA BAM* One of the blue armored soldiers shot the Drone before it could kill the filly. The locust went down but was still alive; the Gear then kicked its side and it fell on its back. The armored warrior lifted it's leg and….

*STOMP* *POP*

It stomped on the Drone's head. Brain matter, blood and bone splattered all over the ground and on the wall; some on the filly. A fountain of blood was coming out of the headless corpse. The Gear came to the traumatized filly, picked him up, telling him to close his eyes and took him to a waiting transport outside of town.

Twilight didn't know what to think. She witness a brutal killing right before her eyes, a filly was about to get killed, saved by a Gear, taking him to safety; all of this was overwhelming the unicorn. The battle between the races were being dominated by the Horde. RAMM was smirking at how his soldiers were winning the battle.

Before anything else happened the ground started to rumble and a giant stalk of some sort popped out of the ground. Twilight saw how everyone stopped and looked at the stalk, but the Locust and the armored ones got tense when it appeared because they knew what it meant; the others didn't know what it was. Then around the stalk, round pods of some sort sprouted out and strange yellow creatures were coming out of it. The grounds started to shake and two more of those stalks rose up and released more of those things. Half of the Locust began to fire at yellow creatures and the other half at the other races; the armored ones did the same. These two races seem to be more worried than the others and to themselves because the yellow monsters was a living, walking infection, a disease, able to turn its host into one of them, epidemic. This was the Lambent or 'glows' how the Gears call them.

These yellow 'things' were even worse then the Locust. The had black burned skin and parts of their bodies were filled with yellow liquid. Some of them resemble Drones, while the others were more bloated with a yellow sacks in the middle of their stomachs. Some bloated once glow brighter and started to shake and transform into different types of creatures. Some had longer arms that shoots yellow balls of liquid, others grew a snake-like head on top and shoots some type of yellow fire and some grew taller and releases small spider-like creatures from the base of it. A few of them mutated into all three, into one super mutator.

The crying and mentally disturbed unicorn couldn't watch anymore and turned her head to the other way, buy only to see multiply dead bodies of those who fought and those who didn't.

She heard RAAM hiss and growl at the new foe; RAAM knew that the battle had turned and its only a matter of time before the Lambent would wipe out his forces. The General grabbed the crying mare with his left hand by the head roughly with little effort; he raised her to his eye level and the two were now face to face.

Twilight cried in pain when RAAM grabbed her by the head. She felt her head slowly being crushed by the pressure of the General's grip. When she looked it's eyes, she saw no emotion in the orange eyes, just pure evil and power.

"Preepare for the upcoming storm. Your kind, their kind and the 'Ground Walkers' will all perish in the name of the Queen. RAAM spoked has he looked at the scared, crying unicorn in the eye. Twilight didn't know was it meant about 'Ground Walkers' but she must think they that it was referring to the armored creatures. But there was one thing that Twilight didn't understand. Why did RAAM say the queen?

The Locust General enjoyed watching the helpless purple mare struggle to get free has he was dangling her.

"Tiime to DIIEE" RAAM said has he move his right arm towards his left; he was going to slice Twilight's head off. The crying Twilight was begging RAAM to not kill her and was now then ever to escape but proved useless.

"Nooooo. Please don't. Please I-I'll do anything you want me to do. Don't kill me please. Cried Twilight, tears running down her face.

"DIIEE SEPIAN." He said has he made a 'whooshing' sound with his blade.

*WOOSH*

Twilight's world went black.

**Well there you have it. A little taste on what is coming. I know that it was kinda of sick on how the poor mare died and I might have gone a bit over board but thats the Locust's nature for yeah :D (don't hate) I was planning I killing the little filly but then I thought might be a bit too much but oh who know.**

**I will try to update this story and my other as well but it will be a while cause I have school already and it going to be hard to keep up on my fanfics so yeah.**

**I will try to update as fast as I can but I want it to be good so it will be a while.**

**Plz review and comment :D**


End file.
